


Knight in Shining Armour

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Lesbian Romance, Romance, Teenlock, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan briefly meets Sherlock one day and ever since is unable to stop thinking about her....<br/>A simple fluffy fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

The captain of the all girls’ rugby team, Miss Joan Watson, sat resting after a game, sweaty and a little out of breath after helping, or practically winning the game for them, in all honesty. She didn’t mind though, she was a modest girl, all she wanted was a good game, and depending on the school she might be lucky and get as good as she gave. That was all she really asked. She had just won a pretty good game, though she said later it was really due to her teammates’ efforts. Her blonde hair dripped a little with sweat as she lowered herself onto a bench in the change rooms, and began to peel off her shirt.  
“Joan,” one of her younger teammates began hurriedly, clearly a fan “You were amazing!”  
Joan laughed kindly, and in a suave voice she replied, “Really, we would be nothing without the fans.” And gave her winning, debonair smile.  
“Oh no! It was all you!” she cried admiringly. Joan could only laugh modestly again, still smiling. A smile that stole the heart of the young girl easily. “I… I actually wondered if I could ask you some questions… for the school paper.”  
“Oh, are you on that? You must be talented.” The younger girl giggled nervously, “What’s your name, by the way? I’m guessing that you know my name’s Joan.”  
“I-I’m Lucy.” the young girl murmured, “A-and I’m not really that talented!”  
“Don’t argue with me…” Joan joked, “Lucy. That’s a lovely name.”  
“Thanks…” Lucy began to stumble over her words a little, obviously attempting to sound casual, “I… uh… Do you have a boyfriend!?”  
Joan found herself laughing again, “Why, do you?” she winked at Lucy.  
“Uh… no I don’t,” Lucy blushed, “But I’m only asking for the paper.”  
“Sure you are…” Joan replied, before she settled in to reply to Lucy’s other questions.

When the questioning was finally over Joan found herself, finally, alone in the dressing room. Finally with a little peace, though Lucy had been sort of cute. She was well known for stealing the heart of many a boy, and girl, it just depended on who was around, really. But she did like a bit of peace. So she was startled which she heard a faint whisper of, “Joan?” It was definitely a girl’s voice… no need for alarm? But it was deeper than most, and there was no one else with Joan. She knew she was strong enough if it was someone dangerous… but when the young girl stepped around the corner she realised there was certainly no cause for alarm. The girl was gangly and pale, not very strong at all. She did have a piercing gaze and a long, sharp nose, but her manner was nervous and awkward and she seemed to be hiding a little behind the lockers…  
“I uh… Your name is Joan, isn’t it?” the girl began tentatively. Joan felt as if she should have been frustrated, but she wasn’t. She felt a little nervous herself even. “You… uh… left this…” the girl eloquently dropped Joan’s sweat-covered jumper on the bench next to her.  
“Thanks.” Joan smiled, unsure what to say, but hoping she might be able to speak for a little longer…  
However, there was no such luck. When she looked up from the jumper the mysterious girl was gone. Her dark mess of hair with her. Joan felt a little saddened by this, but, she reassured herself resignedly that it couldn’t be that hard to meet the girl again.

The next morning she arrived early, as usual. Her friends weren’t at school yet, as usual. She didn’t have any homework either, so she decided to have a look for that girl… but to no avail. She saw a few girls lurking, and giggling when they spotted her, but they were of very little assistance. Well, most of them weren’t, until she met a girl called Molly.  
“Hello,” the mousy brunette had squeaked.  
“Hi…” Joan had flashed her winning smile, hoping to control the situation quickly, and find the mysterious girl, fast! “Do you know a girl… I met her last night, she had…”  
“Oh, you mean Sherlock?” the girl asked, “I’m Molly, by the way. Sherlock’s my friend. Well… when I say friend…” she gave a small laugh.  
“How did you…?”  
“Oh, she always talks about y-” she was cut off by another girl nudging her… Dark hair and dark skin… Sally, Joan thought.  
“Oh my God, the freak obviously wouldn’t want you telling her that!”  
“S-sorry…” Molly apologised, sighing, Sally smiled at her reassuringly.  
“Sometimes you just have to think a little…” Sally told Molly before kissing her nose affectionately. They both suddenly realised that Joan was still waiting, “Oops… I mean…” they jumped apart, blushing.  
“You guys are a really cute couple,” Joan remarked, smiling, “Uhm… sorry to ask, but do you know where I might find… Sherlock? Was it…?”  
“Oh, uh yeah… she… she usually skips English.”  
“Oh.”  
“Sorry. What did you want her for? I could give her a message if you like.” Molly added kindly.  
“Yes, we could.” Sally repeated, wrapping her arms protectively around Molly.  
“Oh, uh, it’s…”  
“We could give you her number…” Sally began.  
“Okay thanks.”  
“I’ll tell her you-” Molly started,  
“No, it’s fine. Really. Thanks. Don’t mention it.”  
“Okay.”  
“Bye.” Joan tried to hide her disappointment as she walked to her first class, she had double English. What a shame. Maybe they were in another class together and she just hadn’t realised it. She hoped Sherlock didn’t skip all her classes. 

At recess and lunch she decided to look for Sherlock again and found very little. She did find out that Sherlock liked the Chemistry labs, and she had checked those, but they had been empty. She had also talked to the teacher a little, Ms Hudson, who had certainly been impressed with Sherlock’s work. It seemed the girl was nothing short of a genius. Joan felt a little shadow of doubt in her trying to find Sherlock. What would she say? Did Sherlock actually want to talk to her? She had also looked at some school photos on the wall, and found Sherlock looked ridiculously adorably sulky in every photo she saw. What a girl. She sighed. It was a little disheartening to end the day without having seen Sherlock at all, but she decided it was probably for the best. On her way home on the bus, all her thoughts revolved around Sherlock, despite her not being on the bus at all, or anywhere is sight. She felt a little relieved she had no friends on the bus to distract her from her thoughts. Though really, they only distracted her. It was only when she arrived at her house that she remembered the phone number. She hadn’t remembered that and now she had the chance to talk to the wonderful… she felt incredibly excited. She actually could communicate with the girl, as if Sherlock would actually respond. Why should she?  
Joan decided to send a message anyway.  
She spent 16 minutes trying to decide on how to write the message. Finally she made a decision. 

Joan: Hi Sherlock, thanks for returning my jumper. I’m sorry that I didn’t get to thank you properly, I hope you don’t mind that I got your number from Sally and Molly.  
The response was instant.  
Sherlock: It was hardly a difficult task. You thanked me very sufficiently, but I’m glad you sent me a message. I do not mind.  
Joan: We should talk again, I could thank you properly then.  
Sherlock: Okay.  
Joan: On my search for you I found out you are also really good at Chemistry. Would you help me with some homework?  
Sherlock: Search for me? I’m sorry I wasn’t at school today. All the subjects were dull. Of course I’ll help you.  
Joan: Thanks! :)  
Sherlock: Why did you use that face?  
Joan: To show how happy I am. :)  
Sherlock: How idiotic.  
Sherlock: In a cute way.  
Joan: Thanks?  
Sherlock: She only says that because she has a bgi cr ushon you  
Joan: Sorry?  
Sherlock: Sorry, that was my stupid brother Mycroft. He is fat and eats cake incessantly. I apologise.  
Joan: No need. :)  
Sherlock’s responses were all so quick and elaborately worded, it was so… charming. They talked about life and Sherlock’s apparent penchant for solving crimes and Joan’s rugby and science and even bees… so many things. Joan found herself a little giddy with the excitement of their conversation, so when she realised they had been talking until 2.00am she decided she needed some sleep.  
Joan: Sorry, I should probably go. I’m sorry to keep you awake too. I’m sorry.  
Sherlock: No, your conversation is very stimulating. Obviously not as much as a case, but nonetheless quite enjoyable. Thank you. Of course if you need sleep I won’t keep you from it.  
Joan: Thanks. Goodnight.

The next morning Joan checked her phone, thinking it had all been a dream. But it hadn’t. She also hadn’t done any of her homework, but she didn’t really care. She felt herself grinning before she’d even gotten out of bed. When she arrived at school she felt a little excited, but was disappointed. She had Maths first and she didn’t think Sherlock was in her class, and even if she was, she wouldn’t come to school for it. She scanned the room anyway. She scanned every area she passed. No luck.  
At recess she decided to try. Her friends were a big group from her rugby team and they wouldn’t mind. She’d even talked about Sherlock with Mina Stamford who’d wished her luck and promised not to tell anyone else. It would all be okay… she thought. She spent about half of her recess looking around places where people usually sat. Her findings were sparse and inconclusive. They told her nothing about the whereabouts of this Sherlock Holmes and she was becoming increasingly disheartened. She took a seat on the gutter beneath is large tree. It was a pretty isolated area and she felt that she probably wouldn’t be bothered by anyone while she moped here for now. She had little time to mope.

“I thought you’d end up around here.” A familiar, deep voice called from… it sounded like it came from the tree. Joan’s head snapped up to see the gangly, tall teenager perched somewhat awkwardly in the tree.  
“I… I’ve been looking for you.” Joan called, attempting to conceal any emotion clouding her words, or revealing her current emotions; nervousness, lust, attraction, ridiculous amounts of happiness. It was so strange to see Sherlock properly again. She felt awkward despite all their conversation.  
“Do you want to come up?” Sherlock asked tentatively. It was a gentle suggestion, Hints of nervousness in Sherlock’s own voice suggested themselves, but Joan didn’t really notice this.  
“Okay.” Joan replied, feeling increasingly more excited and uncertain. She wasn’t very good at climbing trees. Especially with her injured leg, but she wouldn’t let that deter her from any chance of spending more time with Sherlock. So, as she did her best to climb steadily, she hoped that Sherlock would attribute the majority of Joan’s apprehension to her poor climbing skills, and less to the fact that her space between them was slowly diminishing. 

Just as Joan was about to reach the same branch that Sherlock was, now it seemed, sprawled on, she had a glimpse of Sherlock’s gaze, intent on her, it seemed also rooting for her, and saying quietly, “It’s okay,” as she held out an elegant hand.  
Joan felt herself trying to respond with the words “I’m fine” but her attention shifted when she felt her position shift, her footing and grasp of the branches slipping and her understanding of her situation a little hazy, that was, until Sherlock grabbed her steadily and pulled her, with some effort, to the branch she had been aiming for. Suddenly next to Sherlock, dazed and grateful and speechless, Joan found herself embarrassed, an unusual situation for her to be in. She even felt her cheeks growing red. Her tongue felt heavy and thick, lethargic and uncooperative.  
“I’m sorry.” She forced the words out of her mouth in some shock, the feeling was similar to being injured at a rugby game, her mouth and body felt a little separate to her mind…  
“No, it’s fine. I would have come down.”  
She pushed some more words out, “Can… I… lean…” before Sherlock could say anything she felt herself leaning heavily on Sherlock’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay with me.” Sherlock replied slowly and quietly.  
“Thanks… sorry.” She felt herself slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings and she pulled herself away from Sherlock, now she could speak properly again she attempted to deliver a proper apology, “I’m really sorry. I’m not very good at… this. Well, obviously. At least, not as good as you are. So thank you. Thank you very much, I’m glad you rescued me.”  
“Rescued? A bit of an exaggeration.” She realised as she said this that Sherlock had slowly flushed darker and darker shades of scarlet. It was very cute.

“My knight in shining armour.” She murmured to Sherlock, closing the space between them with a quick kiss on her cheek. “Oh! I’m sorry… I don’t usually… I’m sorry if you don’t like…” she could see Sherlock becoming a little tense and unsure of how to react, she seemed a little emotional actually, and it concerned Joan. She sat back a little, giving Sherlock some space and waiting for her to process things, it seemed that that was what she was doing, and find a response.  
After some silence Sherlock turned gravely and emotionally toward Joan and looked her squarely in the eyes, then began, “Please, do not tease me. I thought I might be able to talk to you, I have wanted to, and I thought we could be friends… but please, I am not certain how you view it, but to my mind socially a kiss like the one I just received from you,” she went on with her formal speech despite the trembling voice and watery eyes, “Implies some romantic feeling which I am certain you cannot possibly feel toward me. I really like you Joan, but please do not tease me. If you are going to laugh at me, and say that you love me when you clearly cannot, please just go away.” She said this without malice, but a great deal of feeling.  
“I would help you down of course.” She added as an afterthought.  
“Why can’t I love you?” Joan asked, confused.  
“How could you?”  
“I’m sure there are a lot of people… Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Please, don’t start with the self-esteem crap, that’s not what I mean.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You are wrong. No one likes me that way. Least of all you.” Sherlock, unembarrassed as if she were stating a fact, which she seemed to think she was.  
“Why not?”  
“Everyone loves you, you can choose anyone.”  
“So?”

“Why would you choose me? Would you hold hands with me? Kiss me? Listen to me? Go to bed with me?”  
Here Joan found herself laughing a little at Sherlock’s last old fashioned remark “go to bed with,” it was so… innocent?  
But as soon as the smile reached her lips, Sherlock’s passionate expression was replaced with hurt, and slowly a single tear rolled down her cheek. Noting this, Joan instantly felt her own smile crumble and her heart ache.  
“I would do all of them.” Joan declared tenderly, taking hold of Sherlock’s arm to steady herself as she moved gingerly toward the taller girl, “If it was with you.” When she was close enough she lifted her head slightly so that she could kiss Sherlock’s lips gently.  
Another tear fell, and another. Sherlock attempted to look away from Joan. “You’re lying.”  
“I am not!”  
Sherlock’s tears slowly increased until she was sobbing, and Joan slowly pulled Sherlock’s face toward her shoulder, holding her as gently as she could and when the sobbing had quieted a little she whispered, “I would. If you don’t like me that’s okay. But I think you are wonderful, and beautiful. I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t want to do those things with you.”  
“Really?” a quiet voice murmured into Joan’s shoulder.  
“Of course.” Joan assured her warmly. She was shocked when she felt the sobbing increase again, and she held Sherlock tighter, murmuring gentle reassurances in her ear. When Sherlock calmed down again, she gently asked her, “What’s wrong?”  
To which Sherlock replied, “I’m sorry… I didn’t think anyone could think of me that way… I should be happy, but instead I’m crying.” Here Sherlock choked out a few more sobs.  
Joan felt her heartstrings being violently tugged at. “Oh dearest.” She murmured sympathetically into Sherlock’s hair. “How could anyone make you think that?” and she hugged Sherlock to her again, more protectively.  
When Sherlock finally found the courage to raise her head a little from Joan’s shoulder she sniffled a little, and with her puffy eyes she looked at Joan a little uncertainly and said, “I… I can’t believe this is real.”  
Joan smiled at the adorable girl before her and began, “Would you believe this?” and kissed Sherlock on her lips, at first gently, and then more passionately, like a Hollywood movie kiss. When she pulled away Sherlock replied quietly, “No. I think you’ll have to do it again.” And allowed herself a small grin.  
“If I must…” Joan mock sighed before leaning in to kiss Sherlock again, whose grin had only widened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you don't mind I would love any comments, criticism or otherwise. Thanks!


End file.
